Alice Dreams
by DontDeny
Summary: An AU-ish fic where Alice and co are in a modern world but Alice dreams of Wonderland
1. Chapter 1

_'If we don't do something soon, Jafar will win and we can't have that happen.' Alice glanced between Cyrus and Will, who were both nodding at her in agreement._

_'So what exactly is your plan, Alice?' Will asked her._

_'Well first of all we have to...'_

'Alice... Alice... ALICE!'

She awoke violently at the sound of her name to see everyone in her class staring at her and the teacher, Mr. Hart, looking very angry.

'Oh sorry, I must have dozed off.' She muttered. Mr. Hart tutted at her and asked to see her when class was over.

Alice looked to her side where her best friend, Will, was the only one still looking at her, but his was a look of concern. He wrote something down on a piece and passed it to her.

_Wonderland again?_

She nodded at him and sighed. He was the only one who knew about her vivid dreams about a World named Wonderland. The dreams started about a month ago and always continued from where they left off. On one hand, she was sick of the dreams; they didn't make any sense to her. But on the other, she kind of wanted to know what happened next.

After class was over, she stayed behind to talk to Mr. Hart.

'Alice, this is the third time this week you've fallen asleep in lesson, is there something wrong?'

'No, sir.' She lied.

He gave her a look that suggested he didn't believe her. 'Then I have no choice but to give you a detention.'

She nodded, took the slip and left the room. Will was outside waiting for her. As they walked to their next lesson together, they spoke.

'So what happened this time?' Will asked her.

'Me, you and Cyrus were planning a way on how we could defeat Jafar.'

'And?'

'Well I don't know, I got woken up!'

'Oh right, sorry.'

Alice sighed. 'It's not your fault, Will, I just really wish I knew how and why these dreams started in the first place.'

'In understand Alice, if I could do anything to help, then I would.'

'You could wait for me while I'm in detention...'

'I really need to word things better.' He moaned.

After school and after her detention, Alice and Will headed to his house. He lived alone, which no one was supposed to know. He knew Alice wouldn't tell though; she was, after all, his oldest friend.

When they got to his house, Will hauled out a giant notebook and some pens. 'Alright Alice, how about we draw a time-line of what's happened so far in your dreams?'

'How will that help?'

'I'm not sure yet' Will admitted. 'But it's worth a shot.'

And so they sat and worked together on a time-line of lives they didn't know they had lived. For Alice's dreams were not dreams at all; they were memories.


	2. Chapter 2

'So, let me get this straight Alice... Your dreams told you that a rabbit took you to Wonderland when you were small and then you kept going back. You met me and Cyrus there and fell in love with him, the genie. And I don't have my heart because it's broken from the Red Queen and now Jafar is planning to take over and we have to stop him?'

Alice sighed. 'Essentially, Will, yes, that's exactly what my dreams said.'

Will sat there with a look on his face that Alice recognised well. 'And yes, I do know it sounds crazy.' She said to him before he could say a word.

'I have to say it does, Alice, but what if they mean something? What if you're having them for a reason?'

She couldn't help but think that perhaps Will was right about this one; they must have a cause.

She glanced at the time and thought that she better head home. In Storybrooke, she lived with Jefferson and his daughter Grace, although she couldn't quite recall why he had taken her in. She found it ironic how her Storybrooke memories were hazy, but she could remember every single one of her Wonderland dreams.

She entered the huge house with her own key and saw Jefferson asleep on the couch. She went over to him and shook him gently. 'Jefferson?'

He opened his eyes in a daze. 'Alice? Are you okay? What's the time?'

'Yes I'm fine and it's ten o'clock, but I just thought you wouldn't really want to sleep on the couch for the whole night.'

'No, you're right about that. Grace was being extra bouncy today so I crashed when she went to bed.'

'She can be a piece of work sometimes!' Alice giggled.

Jefferson smiled. 'And how about you Alice?'

She sighed. 'I fell asleep in school again.'

'Oh Alice, you really need to get a better nights sleep. Why don't you head to bed now?'

'Yes that's probably best.'

'Goodnight, Alice.'

'Goodnight.' She replied and headed to her room.

Of course she didn't go to sleep straight away, but sat up thinking instead. Her dreams plagued her mind even when she was awake. She took the timeline her and Will had created out of her pocket and sat reading it. She eventually fell asleep still holding it in her hands.

_'We have to go to the Well of Wonders.' Alice glanced at Crus, knowing what this meant for his mother._

_'Alice, Anastasia is dead. Jafar killed her right in front of me.' _

_'Oh Will, I'm so sorry.'_

_'We need to let Jafar win. It's the only way she can be saved.' _

_'That's really not the best idea.' Cyrus chimed in._

_Alice gave Cyrus a look. 'I know you want her alive again, Will, but this is not the way. If we let Jafar win, so many people will die. I'm sorry, Will, we just can't let that happen.' _

_He nodded his head in dismay realising that Alice was right and the three of them set off to the Well. _

_However, when nightfall came and they were al seemingly asleep, Will crept towards the staff. Cyrus, knowing this would happen, woke up immediately and tried to stop him. _

_Will just looked at him. 'Sorry about this mate.' He hit Cyrus in the face, knocking him out and took the staff with him. _

_As he ran off, Cyrus awoke quickly. 'Alice, wake up, Will stole the staff.' _

_They chased after him, using the compass as guidance and Alice found him quickly. _

_'Will, what are you doing?!'_

_'Resurrecting Ana is just as worthy as you searching for Cyrus. She deserves a second chance.' _

_'I know Will, but we can't help Jafar.'_

_'You think your love story is the only one worth fighting for.' _

_He stormed off but Alice fell off the cliff they were standing on into the water. Although he had a huge fear of water, he couldn't bear to lose his best friend and so he jumped in after her._

_They discussed again why they couldn't help Jafar and this time Will had to agree. _

_Once again they headed off to the Well but this time they encountered the Jabberwocky and she, surprisingly, had a very good plan for them all._

Alice woke up in a cold sweat. Anastasia was dead? Cyrus' mother was the key to defeating Jafar? The Jabberwocky was helping them? She had all these questions but no answers. Her dream had left her more confused.

Of course, she was free to do what she wanted, so she quickly got dressed and ran to Will's house. She knocked the door as loud as she could several times before he finally answered.

'Alice, what are you doing? It's far too early to be knocking my door that way.'

'Will, it's 11 o'clock.'

'Yeah, exactly.'

She rolled her eyes and let herself in.

Will shut the door behind her. 'So, what exactly is going on Alice?'

'You will not believe the dream I just had.' And so she told him about it.

When she had finished, Will looked at her bewildered. 'Well I guess I'm sorry for trying to ruin your plans.'

Alice looked at him. 'Will, this is serious!'

'Yes, no, you're right, sorry.' He replied. 'Alice, if I'm in your dreams and I'm here, is Anastasia here too? And Cyrus?'

'No, they're not here and that's what I'm worried about. Why am I having dreams about being in love with someone I don't actually know?'

'Okay, Alice, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think we need to get to the bottom of these dreams.'

'And how do you suggest we do that?'

'I think you have to dream some more.'


End file.
